Will Alvin Live or Die?
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: Alvin came down with the flu. Later, the doctor made a very bad mistake. The school nurse retold her story about Jim. Will Alvin survive or will he die like Jim in the story?
1. School

**We don't own Alvin and the chipmunks characters. We do however own our characters. Enjoy chapter 1!  
**

**We found Grandma Jewel in her rocking chair. She looked at all the trees surrounding the house.**

**She said, "Welcome Readers! Isn't Fall beautiful?...Well this story is a little different. Storyteller Shell and Blossom2012 worked on this story together...I am not even sure what this is about so...it time to go..."**

It was bright and early in the morning, and Dave drove Alvin, Simon, and Theodore to school. Once they arrived, Simon, the second oldest wore a blue shirt got out first. Theodore wore his usual green turtleneck got out next. Alvin wore his signature red sweater with the necessary yellow A got out last.

Once Alvin got out of the car, he started to feel a small dizzy spell, but he shook it off as an allergy and kept walking toward the school. However, when he started to feel queasy, he stumbled over to Dave.

"Dave I don"t feel so good," he moaned, softly clutching his stomach.

"Ok, well, let go inside and see the school nurse," Dave suggested. All four of them hurried inside. Once they got to the nurse's office, they noticed the light was off and the office was empty. Then, Simon pointed out a sign that clearly said, "The nurse will not arrive until 10:00. We are sorry for any inconveniences." Dave shook his head and sighed. He had no other choice but to make Alvin go to class, much to Alvin dismay.

"Alvin, don't forget, if you start to feel dizzy or sick again, just tell you teacher and she will send you to the nurse office. If you start to throw up, call me, and I will come and get you. Ok, bud?"

Alvin nodded."Okay. Bye Dave!" He slowly waved at Dave.

Throughout the day, Alvin dozed off and on in class. The teacher noticed this and thought Alvin didn't get enough sleep. Alvin managed to get through the math and language art assignments before he suddenly collapsed.

The teacher rushed over to him. Simon came over with a worried look. The teacher looked at Simon and told him to take Alvin to the nurse's office. Simon nodded and helped Alvin to his feet. Than they both left the classroom.

Betty, the school nurse sat at her desk when they arrive. She immediately got up and went over to the boys. She saw Alvin's condition.  
She said, "Alvin, lay down on the bed."

Alvin did as he was told. The nurse checked his temperature, and for any unusual signs. Suddenly Alvin threw up in the trash can.  
After she cleaned up Alvin's mess, she said, "I am calling your father."  
The nurse dialed the well used number of the Seville household and as the boy's father answered with a weary 'Now what has he done?', she began to explain Alvin's condition. The conversation ended with David Seville hastily promising to be there quickly, the sound of car keys rattling over the line before she hung up.

She glanced over at Alvin, laying down on the bed, with his blue clad brother muttering to him softly. Alvin didn't look well at all, there was a ruddy redness in his cheeks and his eyes looked feverishly bright. He seemed to shift now and then, as if in discomfort.

With a heavy heart, she checked Alvin's records until she found the contact information for his listed physician. She solemnly confided her concerns to the Seville's doctor, who promised to contact Mr. Seville that afternoon to see the boy himself. Though she had her suspicions, she was not medically trained enough to diagnose Alvin's condition herself.

She sighed deeply and walked over the brother's, checking Alvin's damp forehead again.  
Simon must have seen the dismayed expression on her face, for he quickly leaned over his brother and said softly, "Don't worry Alvin, Dave will be here soon."

Given how the worried father had sounded on the phone, she didn't doubt that for a second.  
And when he arrive a short time later, breathless and panicked, it was with a heavy heart that she referred him to their doctor.

"Is it that serious?" He asked with wide eyes, gathering his sleepy son to his chest as Simon pulled Alvin's bag over his shoulder.

Betty swallowed heavily and hoped she could continue her day despite the worry about Alvin Seville's condition plaguing her.

Betty said, "Take him to your doctor Mr Seville and from there, just take it one step at a time."

Solemn foreboding dawned on Mr Seville's face and he left her office with a nod. She sat down at her desk heavily, images of her own child, breathless, feverish and shifting in pain flooding her mind unbidden. Memories of hospitals and drugs and chemotherapy; of everything she had tried to forget. She thought of the glazed look in Alvin's eyes and sat for a moment and prayed.

**Grandma Jewel concluded, "What an interesting start for chapter 1...Will Alvin be alright?..Most of all what is going on with Betty? Questions are here but the answers are on the way...This is Grandma Masayo signing off."**

**We disappeared as Grandma Jewel walked along her driveway.**


	2. Hospital

**Enjoy chapter 2!  
**

**Grandma Jewel waved as we landed beside her.**

**Grandma Jewel said, "Well, that was certainly fast. Eager for the next chapter...Well then time to join the gang in the car driving to the hospital..."**

Every once in a while Dave looked over in the seat beside him. Alvin was getting sicker by the minute. Dave was worried about his son's condition. Simon was in the back seat. He leaned forward and tried to comfort Alvin.

Alvin whispered, "Where are we going, Dave?"  
Dave focused on driving to their doctor.

He said, "I am taking you to the doctor I should've not allowed you to go to school this morning."  
He reached over and patted him on the head gently. He remained quiet during the rest of the way. Alvin didn't even try to joke. He would moaned every couple of minutes. Soon they arrived at the hospital. Dave parked the car and quickly got out. Simon immediately got out. Dave went to the other side and gently picked up Alvin. They quickly walked into the hospital to the children's department.

Dave said to the receptionist, "I need to see Doctor Johnson. My son is very sick."

The receptionist nodded and went to get the Doctor. Soon they were in an examination room waiting for the doctor's arrival.

Dave gently held Alvin's hands. He didn't know what to say or do. This had never happened before and he was very afraid.  
Alvin looked at him and asked, "Why are we here?"  
Dave sighed and said, "You are sick. The doctor is going to take a look at you."  
He patted Simon on the back. He was speechless at what had happened. Then the doctor came in.

Doctor Johnson said, "Well, Alvin what have you got yourself into this time?"  
He looked at Alvin and than his medical records.  
He commented, "Well, this never happened before…I am going to have to do some testing on him to make sure."  
He looked at Dave and motion him and Simon to step out of the room. When they exited the room, the doctor faced him.  
He said, "I can't tell you right now until I complete the blood and x-ray tests. I will also do a check-up just to make sure. I going to need you to wait in the waiting room during this time. It will only be for about 1 hour before I get the results."  
Dave nodded and went back in the room to Alvin. He looked straight into his eyes.  
He said, "The doctor is going to do some tests on you. He is also going to do a check-up. We will be right back before you know it. Can you handle it buddy?"  
Alvin nodded. Simon held his hands and nodded as well. Then Dave and Simon both went to the waiting room. Doctor Johnson took Alvin to another room to perform the tests and the check-up. Simon sat in a chair and tried to read a science book but he kept glancing at Dave.  
Simon asked, "He will be alright? Will he?"  
Dave looked at him. He got down on his knees.  
He said, "I wish I could say everything would be alright but I can't."  
Simon thought for a moment and said, "What about Theodore?"  
At that moment Dave's cell phone ranged.  
He said, "Hello?...Oh hi Betty!...Yes, that would be fine. We are at the hospital in the children's department.. Thank you very much."  
Meanwhile back at the school, Betty just got off the phone with Dave. School was out for the day and Theodore was getting worried. Betty looked at him and sighed.  
She said, "Come on Theodore. I am going to drive you over to Dave."  
They both got into the car. Theodore noticed that they were not driving to Dave's house.  
Theodore asked, "Where are we going?"  
Betty said, "Dave is at the hospital with Alvin and Simon."  
Theodore shook his head.  
He said, "No, it can't be. Is everything will be alright?"  
Betty sighed heavily. She wished all this was just a dream. Wasn't just 8 years ago when all this happened to her? She became sad at the thought of her only 9 years old son, Jim.  
She said, "I don't know. All we can do is…hope."  
Theodore stared into his lap. Soon they arrived at the hospital and met up with Dave and Simon. Theodore ran straight into Dave's arms.  
Theodore cried, "Please tell me that everything will be alright…Dave?"  
Simon patted Theodore on the back. Dave just looked at Theodore and back at Betty.  
Betty sighed and sat in the nearby chair.  
She said, "I wasn't always a school nurse. I was a single mom with a 9 son name Jim."  
Tears began to stream down her face as she remembered the cute blond boy. Theodore and Simon were quiet as they listened to their school nurse.  
Theodore asked, "You mean you weren't always a school nurse."  
She said, "Jim was the reason I became a school nurse."  
Dave sat in the chair next to him. Betty gently patted him.  
She said, "I am only here as a friend whom see a family in need of comfort. I was in your position once. You are not alone in this situation. It is ok to be afraid. But we also must have hope as well. As long as we are together, we can be strong for Alvin."  
Dave nodded and said, "Thank you for all that you do. I am grateful that you are able to be here during this time."  
Theodore climbed into Betty's lap and chatted with her. Simon looked at Dave. He too was glad that Betty was here as a friend. The only thing that they could do was wait and hope…

**Grandma Jewel concluded, "Oh my...waiting is the hardest thing of all. Will Betty be able to comfort them?..Most of all will Alvin be alright?...Well you know what to do!...See you later!"**

**We disappeared hoping that Alvin would be alright.**


	3. waiting room of the hospital

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

**We return to the cottage where Grandma Jewel waited for us on the porch. She sat in her rocking chair with her knitting needles.**

**She said, "Welcome back readers!..Now we attend Alvin's appointment..."**

Doctor Johnson escorted Dave and Simon back to the waiting room. He assured them that everything would be alright. He turned and walked toward the patient room where Alvin waited.  
He sighed, "Alvin, what is wrong with you? This never happened since that day..."  
He shook that thought out of his mind. He opened the door to reveal Alvin sitting in the chair. Usually Alvin was messing around with the hospital equipments, but not today. Doctor Johnson walked over to Alvin.  
He said, "Come on, Alvin. I am going to run two tests on you."  
Alvin just nodded and stood up. Doctor Johnson held on to him as them walk to the x-ray room. Alvin had a little trouble walking straight. There a nurse prepared everything for the test. Doctor Johnson had Alvin stand against a cold metal board. It hung on the wall with a special camera facing him. The nurse and Doctor Johnson took pictures of Alvin's chest. Than they took a special picture of Alvin's head and brain.  
The nurse said, "Alvin, you are doing great. We are almost done."  
A few minutes later, the nurse handed the pictures to Doctor Johnson.  
Doctor Johnson took the pictures and said, "Do a blood test on Alvin. Than take him back to the patient room. Give him some water, too. I am going to do a check up examination on him."  
The nurse nodded and guide Alvin to another room. On the way there, the nurse handed Alvin a cup of cold water for him to drink. Alvin drank it slowly. In the other room, the nurse hand Alvin sit in a chair. She took some blood samples in small test tube containers. Than she placed a band-aid on the spot where she did the shot.  
Alvin managed to ask, "What is your name?"  
The nurse replied, "My name is Abby. You will be ok. We'll take care of you."  
Those words calmed Alvin's nerves. He was really afraid about this, but the blood test went really fast. He barely realized that they were on their way back to the patient room. They returned to the patient room where Abby prepared for the check-up. She weighed Alvin. She measured his heart's beat and his height. Doctor Johnson came in. He felt along Alvin's body to make sure the bones were not weak or felt hollow. He did this because Alvin's school nurse had called him stating that he might have a possible case of a rare disease.  
After the check up examination was complete, he was confident that it was just a minor sickness. Again he was reminded about that failed case with one of his other patients.  
He thought, "Why am I thinking about that one patient? These two patients does not have the same kind of sickness."  
He patted Alvin's head and said, "All done! I am taking you back to your family."  
He took Alvin to the waiting room. Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Betty were the only ones there. It was time to close. It was about 7pm right now. Theodore rain and hugged Alvin. Alvin just patted his head and remained quiet. Theodore stepped back with sadness. He knew that his oldest brother was really sick.  
Doctor Johnson said, "Alvin just have a case of flu. He needs to rest and drink lots of water. This is prescription for some Queasy Drops Assorted Flavors for Alvin's stomach.. Go easy on the food."  
Betty sat down in the chair nearby with relief. She hoped that she would be wrong. She was glad that she called the doctor personally and told him. Dave thanked the doctor and took the paper. He scooped up Alvin and the family headed out the door. Doctor Johnson sighed and went over to Betty.  
He said, "You did the right thing in calling me. When I first saw him, I was reminded of your boy. I thought Alvin might have that same disease. It turned out that he just have the flu...Thanks for being here for them. I didn't know what else to do or say. They were too afraid to do or think anything."  
Betty nodded, "I felt that they needed me as a friend."  
They stood up and prepared to part ways.  
Doctor Johnson said, "If you notice any slight change in him at school, call me asap. I don't want a repeat regarding cases."  
Betty nodded knowing that Doctor Johnson was referring to her son, Jim. They bid good bye and left.  
Meanwhile back in the back woods, an older chipmunk was collecting nuts for the winter. Suddenly she dropped her nuts and sniffed the air. She ran to her home and rushed inside. She went over to the picture of her three boys. Her eyes drifted to Alvin.  
She muttered, "Don't worry, Alvin. I am coming..."  
Another chipmunk scampered toward her and said, "Vinny, what is wrong?"  
Vinny turned and said, "I must go. I sense that Alvin is real sick. I am needed."  
The other chipmunk nodded. Vinny packed up a few belongings and headed out...

**Grandma Jewel concluded, "Oh my! It looks like the mother is on the way...We better hurry to the next chapter to find out exactly what she is up too...Did you managed to find some information about a certain boy that belongs to the nurse?...I wonder what is going on?...See you later!"**


	4. on the way and at home

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**We appeared out of nowhere and startled Grandma Jewel.**

**She said, "Oh, you scared me!..I was so busy knitting that I didn't noticed you have already arrived...Well time to go find out what the mother is about to do..."**

Vinny hurried along the familiar trail. She traveled on this route to see her boys from time to time. Normally she would take time and enjoy the nature around her, but not this time. She could sense it in her mind and heart that something was very wrong.  
It was about 8am when she set out. It would take her almost 10 hours for her to reach to the boys' home. She nibbled on fruits and nuts as she walked. Other animals hurried out of her way. They knew that the chipmunks would get angry at any one that got in their way, especially when something was wrong with their children. In about 2 hours she reached the outskirt of the large forest.  
Then she walked along the roads for the next 5 hours. She had packed enough food to keep her going until she reach the house. Many cars drove by quickly but she was quick to avoid them. Most drivers were very surprise to see a chipmunk walking along the road.  
Finally she reach the neighborhood in reach the house was located. To a stranger the neighborhood would be like a maze. But to Vinny, she knew exactly where the house was located. In less then 45 minutes she walked to the porch and sat down.  
She sighed, "I am here finally. I even broke my own record in walking here...I am home now."  
She looked around and noticed that no one was home. Usually they would be home right about now. Yea, I knew it. Something is definitely wrong."  
She found a spot and curled up to sleep. She was very worn out from her long, fast trip.  
Meanwhile, it was around 7pm when Dave and the boys left the hospital. Alvin was still the same as ever. Theodore sat quietly in the back seat while Simon looked out the window. About 5 minutes later when Alvin started a conversation.  
Alvin turned and said, "Dave who is this Jim boy that the doctor was talking about?"  
Dave said, "What do you mean Alvin?" He glanced at Alvin before refocusing on the road.  
Alvin said, "Well, he asked out loud, "What is wrong with me? This never happened since that day. He mentioned a boy named Jim."  
Dave realized that Alvin was referring to Betty's son. He said, "Alvin, Betty told me, Simon and Theodore something about her family. She did had a son named Jim."  
In Dave mind, Dave thought, "Does Alvin mean that Doctor Johnson was Betty's family doctor as well?"  
He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Theodore suddenly gasped.  
Theodore leaned forward and asked, "Dave, what will happen to our trip to Berlin to play in the "Wall of Iron" concert?"  
Alvin faced Theodore and said, "You are right Theodore? "  
Than he looked at Dave and said, "Dave, please don't postpone it. We are going right?"  
Dave said, "Well okay Alvin, but first let me check with the doctor. Okay?"  
The boys nodded in agreement. Soon they arrived at their house. As they prepare to drive into the driveway Alvin looked out his window and gasped.  
Alvin said, "Dave is that Mom sleeping by the mailbox?"  
As soon as Alvin said that, Dave stopped the car and quickly got out. He went around to the other side and sure enough. Vinny had woke up and was currently opening the front door of the car. Dave came up to her and stared in shock.  
He asked, "I totally forgot about you Vinny. I should've went and got you…"  
But Vinny interrupted, "That was not necessary. All animals can sense if something was wrong with their kids. I had sense Alvin was sick. So I came to his aid. I will be staying until I am certain that Alvin will be alright."  
Dave just nodded. He couldn't figure out how Vinny managed to figure out that Alvin was sick. Dave took the boys inside. Vinny put Alvin to bed while the other boys scampered to the kitchen hungry for food. A few minutes later the door bell rang. Dave opened and saw Betty standing there with a bag of nuts and 3 boxes of pizza.  
Dave said, "Wow, how did you know we needed nuts and fruits?"  
Betty chuckled, "Well, at Pizza Hut while I waited for the pizza to be ready, some people were chattering about a chipmunk walking very quickly along the road. I remembered Theodore telling me about his mother, Vinny. So I figured Vinny would be here. I decided to save you another trip. Also I know you didn't want to cook dinner so I bought dinner if you don't mind."  
Dave stepped aside to allow Betty in.  
He said, "I don't mind at all. You can join us if you want. I need to pick up Alvin's medicine. Betty nodded and headed to the kitchen. Dave could hear Theodore and Simon's excitement as she walked in. Dave left and Vinny came downstairs. She watched the whole thing and wondered about something.  
Vinny came into the kitchen and stopped.  
Vinny asked, "I hope you don't mind but my boys told me all about you. I want to know what happened to your husband."  
Betty was silent for a few minutes.  
Than she said, "My husband died in the war. I have a daughter. I enjoy being friends with this family."  
Vinny nodded, "Thank you for looking after the boys. Thank you for my food. I sometimes wondered if Dave could handle them."  
Betty laughed, "Dave handled them like kids."  
At that moment, Alvin came downstairs and wanted to eat a hamburger pizza but Vinny stopped him.  
Betty said, "Alvin you heard what the doctor said, so I will make you some chicken noodle soup instead."  
Alvin said, "That is fine."  
Vinny said, "Thank goodness!"  
So Betty made Alvin some chicken noodle soup.  
While Alvin ate it, he asked, "Betty what happened with your son?"  
Betty was quiet for a few minutes but Vinny sent him to bed.  
She said, "No more questions! You must return to your bed now."  
Alvin pouted but obeyed his mother and return to bed.  
Betty said, "So I hear that you would be staying?"  
Vinny nodded, "Yes, I will...I have to go make sure my boys are in bed."  
Betty nodded and Vinny went upstairs.  
Upstairs, Alvin slept in his bed. Simon was getting ready for bed. Theodore walked in all prepared for bed. Theodore walked over to Simon while glancing at Alvin.  
Theodore whispered, "It is very unusual for Alvin to be sick like this."  
Simon said, "Yea, but hew ill get over it. It is just the flu."  
Theodore whispered, "I hope he will be okay for the concert."  
Then Alvin spoke, "That if the doctor okays it."  
Simon and Theodore walked over while Alvin sat up.  
Theodore asked, "How are you feeling?"  
Alvin looked at him and sighed.  
He said, "Don't worry about me. Let Dave and mom do the worrying."  
They were quiet until Alvin changed the subject.  
He said, "So which songs are we singing at the concert?"  
Simon glared, "We have to get the okay form the doctor. So don't get your hopes up."  
Alvin said, "I am completely confident that he will say yes."  
Theodore pipped in and said, "How about Witch Doctor", " We're Off to See the Wizard" and "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" as the songs?"  
Alvin said, "That would be good and than end it with "Let the Wall Come Down"."  
Simon agreed. Just than Vinny came in.  
Vinny sighed, "Now boys, time for bed."  
Simon and Theodore went to their beds. Vinny went over to Alvin.  
She tucked him in and said, "You need your sleep. No more talking from any of you."  
The boy said, "Yes, mom!"  
They bid good night and went to sleep.  
Meanwhile Dave was at the Pharmacy picking up Alvin's medicine. His thoughts went back to the conversation in the car.  
His thoughts, "Am I sure about the concert...The boys have their hearts set on this...What about Alvin?...Will he be okay singing? I guess I'll find out when I call the doctor in the morning."  
Soon he arrived at the check out table.  
The checkout lady said, "How may I help you?"  
Dave handed her the medicine paper and said, "I am here to pick up my son's medicine."  
The checkout lady said, "Okay, It will be ready in a few minutes."  
Dave nodded and wandered over tot he shelves. He scanned the products while he waited. Five minutes later, he heard his name being called. He went over to the table where the checkout lady handed him a bag.  
She said, "That will be $8."  
Dave paid the money and left.

Dave returned home and Betty left for her home. The next morning after Simon and Theodore left for school. Vinny stayed at Alvin's side. Dave called Dr. Johnson.  
Dave said, "I was wondering if Alvin would be able to still sing at the concert on Saturday night?"  
Dr. Johnson said, "Mr. Seville, what kind of Concert is this?"  
Dave said, "It is a very important concert in Berlin."  
D.R Johnson said, "Well, okay Dave. How are you and the boys getting there?"

Dave said, "By Plane."  
Dr. Johnson said, "okay, Dave. Go ahead and take Alvin. Make sure you take those Queasy Drops just in cast. Mr. Seville?"

Dr. Johnson said, "Dave there is something I forget to tell you."  
Dave said, "Tell me what? "  
Dr. Johnson said, "The Queasy Drops well cause Alvin to have bad Dreams"  
Dave said, "Okay, thank you for warning me. Vinny, their mother is here and will be coming with us. She already figured that one out. I guess a parent could sense things in their kids that other people won't."  
Dr. Johnson said, "That is true. I am very glad that Vinny is there. Have fun."  
Dave said good-bye and hung up. Soon the boys came home and everyone was gathered in the living room for the news…

**Grandma Jewel concluded, "A bit of good news for the boys...I am sure glad that Alvin would be able to sing...Now what is going on with the nurse?...She have a daughter...Time to go!"**


	5. weekend

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

****_We appeared once more at the little cottage. Grandma Jewel was busy in the garden._

_She sat up and said, "Welcome Readers! Well the weekend is here and we are headed to Germany!...Look out!"_

Alvin felt a little better thanks to Vinny's care. He kept having a strange dream about this certain boy. The name "Jim" stuck inside his head. He tried to think about other things but they didn't work. Soon the family gathered in the living room for Dave's news. The boys looked eagerly at Dave.  
Meanwhile Betty drove over to Stacy's house to pick up her daughter. She was distracted by Alvin's sickness. She kept remembering the terrible times with her husband's death and her son.  
Candace got into the car and looked at mom. She noticed something was wrong. Soon they were on their way home.  
Candace said, "Mom, what is wrong? You are worried about something."  
Her mother looked at her before she refocused on the road.  
She said, "I was at the hospital today."  
Candace looked at her in shock. Mom was never this worried ever since Jim died.  
Candace said Mom why were you at the Hospital?"  
Betty said, "Now Candace, Sweetheart I was there because one of the Chipmunks have the flu but I have this feeling that it isn't the flu."  
Then Candace look in front of her and suddenly sat straight up.  
Candace said, "Mom, the truck is coming!"  
Candace reached for the wheel yelled said, "Mom!"  
Candace quickly missed the oncoming truck  
Candace said, "Ok, Mom isn't thinking right straight enough to drive us home. I guess I will have to drive us back to the chipmunks' Home"  
Candace got her mom into the passender seat. She got into the driver seat.  
Candace said, "I sure hope the cop don't see me drive."  
She looked up the seville home number on her mom cell phone. The phone rang for several minutes until she heard a man's voice on the other line.  
Dave said, "Hello this is Dave Seville, the Chipmunks farther?"  
Candace said, "Dave this is, Betty's daughter, Candace"  
Dave said, "Candace, where is your Mom?"  
Candace said, "She is all upset right now and I was wondering if we can stay there tonight because my Mom almost didn't see the truck coming. So I'm driving."  
Dave said, "What? Candace, how old are you anyway?"  
Candace said, "I am 15 year old. Why?"  
Dave said, "Candace, do you see a park anyway?"  
Candace replied, "Yes, I do."  
Dave said, "Candace, pull the car to the side of the park. I am coming. Okay?"  
Candace said, "Okay, thank you Mr. Seville."  
Dave said, "Just stay on the phone with Simon."  
He turned and looked for Simon.  
Dave said, "Simon, please come here."  
Simon said, "Yes? Dave what wrong?"  
Dave said, "Simon, I need you to stay on the phone with Candace."  
Simon said, "Okay!"  
Alvin and Theodore said, "Dave what wrong?"  
Dave said, "I have to go get Candace and her mom from the park"  
Dave went to the park and meet Betty's family. He drove Betty and her daughter to their house. Dave returned home and reveal the news. The next morning when Betty woke up, Dave drove her over to pick up the car at the park. Dave told her about the concert and asked her to come along as a nurse. Betty agrees. Both families pack up and went to the airport. They got on the plane and departed at 10am.  
The boys practiced their songs on the plane. They taught Candace the songs. She was a fast learner and sang really well. Vinny had Alvin take a nap. Candance stared at Theodore for a long time. She was strongly reminded of her little brother. She went and played games to wash away those memories. Meanwhile, Alvin was hungry and ordered food service. He ate a slice of pizza without anyone noticing it. He threw up an hour later.  
Candace noticed a plate beneath Alvin's chair with Pizza crumbs on it.  
"Okay?" Candace said, "Alvin, when did you order food service?"  
Alvin said, "When Dave, our moms, and my brothers were asleep. You were playing card games."  
Candace said, "Alvin, I tell you what I won't tell your mother about it this time but next time you must come to me or one of the adults before you order food service? Alvin, I won't tell them what happened this time but if you do it again then i will your dad and our mothers."  
Alvin said, "Okay, okay!"  
Candace said, "It is time for your nap."  
Vinny made sure Alvin slept the remainder of the trip.  
When the group got off the plane, they had trouble finding their bags. The airplane worker helped them and asked for the chipmunks' autographs. They found the bags and went to the hotel. Alvin complained about the room arrangement but was silent by Vinny's glare. Alvin learned very quickly not to complain around his mother. They rested a bit and then went over to the place where the concert was held.  
As soon as the boys got there, they met a young girl named Caterina who has a brother named Eric. But he lived on the other side of the wall.  
Alvin said, "Caterina, we will get your brother tonight during the concert."  
Theodore said, "Um Alvin, how are you going planning on getting away from Mom, Betty and Candace?"  
Alvin said, "Theodore, don't worry we will just said we are going to go sight seeing with our new friend Caterina."  
Simon said, "Alvin, you heard what the doctor said about resting?"  
Alvin said, "I can sleep after the concert but right now we have to save Caterina's brother."  
Simon just shook his head knowing what will happen. He glanced the other way as Theodore spoke again.  
Theodore said, "Okay Alvin, how will we do this?"  
Alvin thought for a moment while Theodore went over to Simon.  
Theodore asked, "I am not sure he is completely well."  
Simon patted him on the back.  
He said, "We'll just have to stay with him and make sure he returns in one piece."  
Theodore nodded in agreement.  
A little way off, Candace overheard the boys' plan. Simon tried to get Alvin to get Candace to come.  
Simon said, "Alvin we are just kids."  
She walked over just as she heard Simon said those words.  
Simon continued, "What will happen if one of the guards see us, Alvin?"  
Alvin said, "Simon, don't worry! I promise nothing will happen. We will be back before mom and Betty wakes up from their nap."  
Candace stopped in front of Alvin and said, "Alvin where do you think you are going?"  
Alvin looked at her with a smile and said, "Candace we are going sight seeing with our new friend, Caterina,"  
Candace said, "No you are not, Alvin. You are going to take your nap. I will take Simon and Theodore sight seeing."  
Candace looked at him with a firm look.  
Alvin said, "Oh boy! Jim's sister doesn't get tired out easily. Well, that is going to change."  
Alvin thought quickly before he spoke again.  
Alvin said, "Hey, um Candace how about if we play hide and seek?"  
Simon leaned over and whispered, "Let me guess, Alvin. This you plan so that Candace won't come with us. Am I right?"  
Alvin nodded. They successfully got away from Candace. They manage to get on the other side but were caught by the guards. They struggled but the guards didn't let them go.  
The guards said, "It the new kids from the other side of the wall. We know because we saw you climb over the wall. You can stay until the concert starts."  
The boys said, "Put us down!"  
As the guards put them in a room, Simon said, "No!"  
He tried to pull on the door but it was no use.  
Simon said, "This may look like a hotel room but we are still lock in."  
Theodore said, "I wonder if they get room service."  
Alvin said, "Yes I well take anything other then soup to go."  
Simon said, "Well, okay but as soon as we get out of here. We can asked mom or Betty what you can have okay?"  
Alvin said, "Fine!"  
The guard opened the door and said, "You 3 boys have a visitor."  
Theodore said, "It's Eric."  
Eric, dressed as a bell boy, came in with blankets."  
The guard left and Eric said, "It a dream comes true. I get to meet the famous Chipmunks!"  
After he shook hands with them, Eric said, "Alvin, can you show me how to play the guitar?"  
Alvin said, "Sure, first you have to do is."  
Simon interrupted, "Alvin, can we wait until we get out of here?"  
Eric said, "Right"  
Somehow they managed to get out of the room the boys will never know.  
When the entire group was outside, Simon asked, "Theodore, how did you know that was Eric?"  
Theodore said, "From Caterina's picture."

He showed Simon the picture that Caterina gave them.  
Simon said, "Silly me!"

Meanwhile, But from another place, their mom watched. She knew what will happen. She hoped that Simon and Theodore would be able to bring him back quickly. She found Candace.  
Vinny said, "My babies!"  
Candace said, "Vinny are you good at climbing over the wall?"  
Vinny said, "Well no, I'm not dear."  
Candace said, "Well hop on! We are going over the wall."  
Vinny said, "Candace you sound a lot like my Alvin."  
Candace said, "Thanks Vinny!"  
When they got on the other side of the wall, Candace found something.  
Candace said, "Vinny what is this that Theodore left?"  
Vinny sniffed it and said, "Why it's Alvin favorite Candy Dots. Come on Candace! They can't be far now."

Vinny said, "Candace, I see them now"  
They both ran when the boys were about to take off."  
Candace said, "Boys wait up!"  
Alvin said, "Oh no we are in trouble! Run!"  
Simon said, "Alvin! It is Mom and Candace. See?"  
Alvin said, "Oh right sorry."  
Vinny hugged her boys tightly.  
Vinny said, "Boys thank god you are saved. Alvin, are you alright?"  
Alvin said, "Yes mom, I am fine and this is our new friend, Eric."  
Meanwhile Caterina had told Dave about what had happen. Dave was very worried about them.  
Dave said, "Betty, the boys, Vinny, and Candace are on the other side of the wall." Caterina said, "Dave, what wrong? You look worry about something.  
Betty said, "Caterina, Alvin is sick with the flu."  
Caterina said, "Funny he didn't look sick when we look for my brother. He lived on the other side of the wall."  
Betty said, "Caterina, is Eric your Brother?"  
Caterina said, "Yes why do you asked?"  
Betty said, "Sweetheart, where are your mother and father?"  
Caterina said, "Gone, they pass away this Morning."  
Betty said, "Oh Caterina, where will you and your brother live now?"  
Caterina said, "I have a grandmother who I think lives in La with a teen girl name candy."  
Betty said, "Caterina, that is me and the girl you are talking about is Candace?"  
Caterina said, "Really Granma! Oh I can't wait to tell Eric."  
Meanwhile, Alvin tried to hide his sickness. Simon had told him that this was the reason that Candace was needed and that he would get sicker and not be able to sing the last song.  
After the rescue, the boys returned to the stage to sing one last song before they left for the hotel. But while they sang the last song, "Let the Wall Come Down" Dave noticed that Alvin swayed a little. Theodore was worried about him and kept glancing at Dave. Alvin kept singing until he suddenly started to cough. Dave rushed onto the stage and guided Alvin off. Dave mouthed to Simon, "Take over and finish the song."  
Simon nodded and did both his and Alvin's parts.  
Meanwhile Alvin was not happy. He wasn't happy that Simon had to be right.  
He whispered, "I am fine. Let me finish the song. But mom grabbed his arms and held on tightly.  
She glared at Alvin while he stared at his shoes. He knew she was right. He should've listened to Simon and told Candace about their plans. Mom took Alvin to the hotel room. Betty went with Vinny and Alvin back to the hotel. Simon and Theodore finished up the concert. Then all four returned to the hotel. They rested for couple hours and actually went sight seeing before they boarded the plane. Soon they returned home safe and sound. Betty was happy to know that Caterina and Eric are safe with them. She was heartbroken when she heard that her long lost older daughter and son-in-law had been killed by the guards. They tired to rescue Eric but were killed in the process. By the time Monday rolled around, Alvin begun to be himself again.

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "Wow, that is a very long chapter. Betty is a grandma with 2 grandchildren. Oh my! Well, I wonder what is coming up next!...See you there!"_

_We left while Grandma Jewel started to harvest her newly grown carrots._


End file.
